Like You
by Tetii
Summary: O jogo deles era perigoso, eles sabiam disso... Para ela aquilo não era mais uma brincadeira, o divertimento se tornara amor. Mas ele apenas a usava, um sentimento bom era algo que Miroku não sentia. Talvez com a morte da jovem ele entendesse. Ou então, c


**Disclaimer – **Inuyasha não me pertence e a música Like You pertence à banda Evanescence, faço essa fic por diversão sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **ATENÇÃO, se você está procurando uma história fofinha com açúcar puro está no lugar errado. Desculpe, a autora tem diabetes... A história é mórbida e maléfica, com incesto, Miroku OOC e sentimentos sombrios, então leia por sua conta e risco.

* * *

**Sinopse - **O jogo deles era perigoso, _eles sabiam disso_... Para ela aquilo não era mais uma brincadeira, o divertimento se tornara amor. Mas ele apenas a usava, um sentimento bom era algo que Miroku não sentia. Talvez com a morte da jovem ele entendesse. Ou então, conseguisse o que sempre quis...

* * *

**Like You**

.

Lá estávamos nós. Todos da família reunidos, não só os Higurashi. Inúmeros Tashio's e Yamamoto's também marcavam suas presenças, além de vizinhos e amigos da garota. _Lamentávamos_ muito a morte de Kagome. Ninguém ali acreditava que uma menina tão alegre e cheia de vida cometeria um ato tão brutal contra si mesma.

Kagome se _suicidara_ na noite anterior.

Sango me abraçou, recostando sua cabeça a meu peito. A herdeira Yamamoto sofria pela morte da amiga.

Fiz a única coisa que um bom namorado faria, confortei-a.

- Por que, Miroku? – a morena de olhos castanhos me perguntou soluçante.

- Eu não sei, meu amor. – afaguei-lhe os cabelos castanhos.

Eu **menti**. Talvez, fosse o único, além da própria Kagome, que soubesse o motivo.

_**Fique calma  
Leve, escura e sem sonhos**_

Um rapaz de longos cabelos prateados parou ao meu lado. Seus olhos dourados me fitaram pesarosos, estavam inchados e vermelhos. Eu tinha certeza, Inuyasha Tashio chorara a noite inteira.

Sango me largou ao ver o hanyou. Caminhou em direção a ele e cumprimentou-o com um forte abraço. Mais uma vez minha namorada soluçou. Inuyasha, por outro lado, marejou os olhos.

Ele te _amava_, Kagome.

_Eu sabia. _

**Nós dois** sabíamos...

Depois que Sango largou-o e foi até minha mãe, Inuyasha seguiu até seu túmulo. Você estava lacrada em um luxuoso caixão de madeira nobre. Pálida, fria, sem vida. Era assim que você se encontrava ali dentro. E eu fui o único que viu você sendo posta lá. Ninguém da família tivera tal coragem.

**Todos** te amavam, Kagome.

Mas _apenas eu_, fui forte o suficiente para te ver. Fiz questão de observá-la bastante e decorar cada traço do seu rosto. Uma última vez...

Morta.

Uma garota jovem com muitos sonhos...

_Morta._

Ninguém entendia, Kagome.

Ninguém aceitava.

_Nem mesmo eu_...

Você não mais realizaria seus sonhos. Nunca irá realizá-los... Eu sabia todos. Duvido que Inuyasha os tenha sabido. Mas eu sabia, Kagome.

_Eu sabia._

Você não pode mais sonhar, Kagome.

Agora você não é mais desse mundo. Mas a sua lembrança estará viva na mente de todos, menos na minha... Por que nós dois éramos, somos e seremos, sempre, um só.

**_Muito abaixo dos meus pesadelos_**

**_E solidão_**

**_Eu me odeio  
Por respirar sem você_**

Mais uma vez minha namorada veio ao meu encontro. Está começando a me irritar, Sango, eu pensei. Aquela choradeira toda era irritante.

Você morreu, Inferno! Chorar não adianta.

Diga a eles, Kagome.

Diga que você prefere assim...

- Meu amor, é melhor tomar uma água. Pode levá-la, Kikyou? – gentilmente pedi a uma prima minha que acompanhasse Sango. Ela concordou. Kikyou era outra que não parava de chorar. Eu realmente tinha razão, mulheres são fracas. Todas são.

Você era fraca, Kagome!

Você **foi** fraca.

Aproximei-me do hanyou. Ele agora estava a alguns metros do seu caixão.

- Inuyasha? – o chamei.

- Por quê? – indagou a mim, como há minutos atrás Sango fizera.

Eu o olhei paternalmente e lhe dei um abraço de consolo:

- _Não sei_..

Menti novamente.

Não era possível que todas as pessoas me fizessem a mesma pergunta.

_Eu sabia_ a resposta, **mas ela era proibida**.

Eu e você prometemos nunca falar sobre isso, não é Kagome?

Entendam que nós não podemos falar.

– Eu conversei com ela antes do suicídio. – disse calmamente soltando o abraço. Inuyasha me olhou como se suplicasse uma continuação. – Ela falou de você.

Eu mais uma vez menti.

Não conversei com Kagome.

**Nunca** conversaria.

E _você não sabe_, Kagome.

- De... Mim? – a voz saiu embargada.

Eu apenas assenti:

- Disse que _te amava_ mais que tudo nessa vida.

As lágrimas contidas dentro daquele mar âmbar desejavam sair.

_Eu sabia_.

E eu interiormente, queria vê-las.

- Eu também a amava demais. – a franja prateada caiu em cima de seus olhos, não me permitindo mais observar a face dele.

- Não tenha vergonha de chorar, Inuyasha. – coloquei uma das mãos em seu ombro. Ele levantou o olhar, mostrando-me o rosto banhado por lágrimas.

Senti uma imensa vontade de rir. Inuyasha também era fraco. Mais fraco ainda por chorar por você.

Logo por você, Kagome.

Ele está chorando por você, Kagome.

_Todos_ chorando por você.

_Menos eu_...

E eu tenho certeza que você gostaria de saber o porquê de eu não chorar, não?

Afastei-me do hanyou deixando-o sozinho próximo ao seu túmulo. Era gratificante ver as lágrimas naqueles olhos.

Eu disse pra você que ele iria chorar, Kagome.

_Eu e você sabíamos_.

Um dia Inuyasha choraria.

E todos sofreriam... _Por sua causa_.

Ah, Kagome! Tenho enorme prazer em lhe avisar que: Eu sabia.

O estado de sua mãe era lastimável. Chorava copiosamente. A dor de enterrar uma filha era profunda e incalculável. Ver morta aquela que um dia você gerou com tanto carinho e amor, a pequena criança que você abrigou em seu ventre durante meses... Ela estava sem chão. Eu entendia, pelo menos, eu pensava entender. Não a consideraria fraca.

Não ela.

Nunca a Senhora Higurashi.

A _minha mãe_ não.

A **nossa** mãe não.

Eu tinha esperanças que ela, somente ela, depois de toda a dor de sua morte se fortaleceria.

Ela era forte.

Nossa mãe é forte, Kagome.

E ela te **ama** muito.

Amava, quero dizer. Porque você não mais existe.

Era patética a forma que as pessoas choravam por você, Kagome.

Todos te amavam, respeitavam, admiravam e precisavam de você.

Menos **eu**...

E era por isso que eu te odiava.

Era por isso que eu **me** odiava.

Eu odiava saber que eu não **amava** você _como as outras pessoas_.

**_Eu não quero sentir mais nada por você_**

Você sempre foi a filha perfeita.

Obediente, educada, estudiosa, caprichosa, agradável, **submissa**.

Antônima a mim...

O demônio Higurashi.

Antipático, desagradável, desleixado, inconseqüente, mal educado, desobediente, irresponsável, baderneiro, galinha, revoltado.

Nós éramos opostos.

Você o **bem**, eu o **mal**.

A _certa_ e o _errado_.

A verdade e a mentira.

A luz e a escuridão.

A humildade e a soberba.

A _espontânea_ e o _fingido_.

Nos completávamos, Kagome.

Eu tinha certeza.

E você desconfiava disso, _eu sabia_.

Eu sentia que você queria.

Mas era errado, **eu era o errado**.

_**De luto por você  
Eu não estou de luto por você**_

Fui ao encontro de Kikyou e Sango. Minha prima ao me ver deixou a morena ao seu lado sozinha.

Toquei de leve o rosto vermelho.

- Eu não quero te perder nunca. – a herdeira Yamamoto aproximou–se de mim. – Foi tão triste a forma como o Inuyasha perdeu a Kagome. – me disse colando o rosto na curva do meu pescoço, sensibilizada.

- Ele não perdeu a Kagome. – proferi abraçando a cintura fina dela. Sango deu-se por satisfeita pela minha resposta. Deveria ter imaginado algo como o amor é infinito e eterno, ultrapassa as barreiras da morte, ou qualquer coisa desse gênero. Mas eu não quis dizer isto.

Como Inuyasha pudera perder Kagome, se ele nunca a tivera para si? Ela nunca pertencera a ele.

**Nunca**.

O hanyou apenas não passara de uma peça de brinquedo de Kagome. Ela brincava com ele até enjoar e depois era pros meus braços que corria.

Eu tinha pena de Inuyasha.

**Nós dois** tínhamos, não Kagome?

E de Sango também.

Pelo visto os irmãos Higurashi gostam de brincar com os outros, não?

Nós gostamos muito, não é Kagome?

Adoramos o nosso teatrinho de bonecos.

Você, namorada de Inuyasha. Eu, namorado de Sango, sua melhor amiga.

Mas _ninguém sabia_...

Éramos tão parecidos fisicamente, cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

E eu sabia que no fundo éramos parecidos, bem no seu interior, você era tão _fingida_ quanto eu...

Éramos **irmãos**, Kagome.

_**Nada pode empobrecer o amor real**_

Você e Inuyasha eram o casal perfeito. Pareciam tão apaixonados. Assim como eu e Sango.

Mas **realmente ninguém sabia**...

Ninguém sabia o que acontecia.

E eu tinha certeza de que se de alguma forma soubessem, _não acreditariam_.

Nunca acreditariam.

Nós éramos perfeitos, Kagome.

**Mentirosos Perfeitos**.

E eu me orgulhava de você.

Meus olhos azuis _semelhantes_ aos seus, brilhavam ao vê-la atuar no nosso teatro.

Oh, eu adorava.

Mas eu era melhor que você, Kagome.

**Sempre fui**.

Mas ninguém reconhecia...

E eu começava a notar em seus olhos algo mais intenso.

Não via apenas o divertimento inicial.

Observava algo profundo, algo que me irritava, mas que eu _adorei ver em seus olhos_.

Eu começava a _virar o jogo_, Kagome.

Oh, Kagome! Você me **amava**.

_E eu sabia_.

**_E embora eu possa ter perdido meu caminho  
Todos os caminhos me levam direto para você_**

Lembro-me de todas as vezes que estávamos **eu**, _você_ e Sango.

Eu a abraçava por trás, beijando seu pescoço e olhava diretamente para você. Movendo os lábios em mudas e maliciosas palavras dirigidas a você.

Ah, Kagome. Era tão bom vê-la corar daquela forma.

Era perigoso aquele tipo de coisa mais eu gostava.

Nós adorávamos o perigo, não Kagome?

Veio a minha mente a vez em que nós três assistimos um filme lá em casa. Inuyasha não estivera presente. Não consigo lembrar muito bem o que aquele hanyou estúpido fazia naquele dia, mas era algo relacionado com o irmão mais velho dele. Na metade do filme Sango dormiu com o corpo recostado no meu braço esquerdo. Do meu lado direito estava você, olhava atentamente para o filme, parecia interessada. Mas eu não queria isso.

Sua atenção **tinha** que ser minha, assim como você. Passei a mão pela sua cintura, escorregando-a atrevidamente pelas suas coxas. Você sobressaltou-se um tanto assustada. Olhou imediatamente para Sango, verificando o sono de minha namorada. Eu dei um sorriso sarcástico. Você abriu um pouco as pernas, dando passagem às minhas mãos.

Meu sorriso aumentou.

Nos encaramos, com _cumplicidade_.

Sua boca rosada veio, ainda que vacilante, ao meu pescoço. Beijou-me de leve no local, ao contrario de mim, você era gentil nas caricias. Meu polegar se moveu lentamente em cima da sua calcinha. Eu sabia que aquele tipo de toque te deixava louca.

Oh, Kagome, _eu sabia_!

Virei meu rosto para você e deixei com que você tocasse nossos lábios. Meus dedos empurraram um pouco aquela pequena peça para o lado e invadiram seu interior. Você me olhou mais uma vez assustada, mas eu te reconfortei com um sorriso.

**Você não sabia**, mas meu sorriso era fingido.

Sua atitude foi morder seu delicioso lábio inferior e, para minha surpresa, encaminhar suas mãos para minha bermuda.

Kagome, você me surpreendeu, eu confesso.

Você apertava minha coxa enquanto eu lhe atiçava lentamente com meus dedos. Estava chegando perto, Kagome. Estava dolorosamente perto... Mas a Sango acordou.

Tirou rapidamente as mãos de mim e se mexeu para que eu tirasse meus dedos de dentro de você.

Calma, Kagome, eu pensei. Não seja tão apressada, a Sango pode perceber.

Continuei com os movimentos como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sango não se virou para nós, apenas murmurou algo me pedindo água.

Calmamente tirei meus dedos de você.

Peguei uma garrafa d'água em cima da mesa e entreguei a ela, que agora prestava atenção no filme.

Os dedos que estavam antes em você, eu encostei em meus lábios e os chupei descaradamente.

Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

**_Eu quero ser como você  
Repousar frio na terra como você_**

Aproximei-me de sua sepultura e fitei a terra sob meus pés. Você agora fazia parte dela.

Estava agora _abaixo de mim_.

Um sorriso de escárnio brotou em meus lábios.

Minha maior ambição era ser melhor que você, Kagome!

Surpresa?

Oh, eu me esqueci. **Você não sabia** disso.

Agora eu era melhor que você.

Já que não existiria mais nenhuma Kagome para competir comigo.

Você era _meu sonho_.

Queria alcançar seu esplendor de qualquer forma, mas eu não brilhava como você.

E isso me matava aos poucos.

Eu te odeio, Kagome.

Até morta _continua inalcançável_ a mim.

Meu desejo era obter você.

Não como na noite antes de seu suicídio.

Eu queria algo mais profundo.

Não saberia te explicar, _mas eu sabia_ que só você poderia me dá-lo.

Meu desejo era _ser_ **como você**.

**_Glória  
Barreiras invisíveis entre nós_**

Oh, minha doce estrela.

Você era minha estrela, Kagome.

Era por você que eu acordava todos os dias.

Pois foi o meu **ódio** por você que me manteve vivo até hoje.

Foi ele quem me fez seguir em frente e agir do jeito que eu agi.

Eu fui mau com você.

_Eu fiz você se apaixonar_, Kagome.

E eu fiquei extremamente feliz por isso.

Eu fiz algo que nenhum outro rival faria.

Eu joguei sujo, confesso.

Mas o resultado foi gratificante.

Te odiar me alimentava, animava, acalentava, sustentava, acalorava.

E te revelo que detestar foi extremamente fácil pra mim.

Você era tão _malditamente_ perfeita.

Por Deus Kagome, será que nunca percebera o quanto melhor que eu você era? O quanto melhor que eu te achavam?

Sua existência fazia da minha _infeliz_.

Nossos pais _preferiam você_.

**Eu sabia**.

E isso te tornava mais odiosa a mim.

Ah, Kagome! Lembro-me quando você era insignificante.

É, um dia você foi para mim.

Mas lhe colocaram num pedestal.

Sim, Kagome. Eles te idolatravam.

E eu não admitia isso.

**Eu **queria a atenção.

Era a mim que ela pertencia.

E não a você.

A partir daí eu senti raiva, **inveja**.

**Eu queria ser como você**.

Eu juro que eu tentei, Kagome.

Oh, eu juro!

Mas eu nunca senti nada por você.

Afeição, amizade, carinho,_ fraternidade_. _Amor_. **Nada**.

Eu só _te odiava_. Apenas isso.

Seu brilho me ofuscava.

Ofuscava a **escuridão** em que eu era envolvido.

E eu não queria isso.

Eu te odiava, _sua desgraçada._

_Satisfeita agora, Kagome?_

-

Uma velha senhora se aproximou de mim e de Sango. Encarei-a com tranqüilidade. Esta me fitou analítica por alguns segundos e logo proferiu:

- Meus pêsames. – verdadeiramente desejou. _Eu sabia _que ela era verdadeira. Tanto tempo ensaiando meus gestos e expressões fizeram com que eu pudesse não só aperfeiçoar meu fingimento e controle de emoção, mas também, soubesse a veracidade das palavras e sentimentos das pessoas. – Ela era muito jovem, mas com certeza está em _um lugar melhor_. – disse cumprimentando eu e minha namorada, retirando-se de perto de nós.

**Eu duvidava**.

Não duvidava, _eu sabia_.

Você não está num lugar melhor, Kagome.

Tenho certeza.

_O que fizemos _não lhe permitiu tal lugar...

**_Derretam e nos deixe sozinhos novamente_**

**_Sussurrando, assombrando em algum lugar lá fora_**

Pecamos, Kagome!

Foi tão bom, mas era **pecado**.

Você não foi para nenhum lugar melhor.

Você foi para o**inferno**.

É pra lá que os _irmãos incestuoso_ vão depois que morrem.

Estará junto com as outras pessoas ruins, Kagome.

Seu novo lar será o mesmo que o dos **demônios**.

Morará com eles.

Se bem que, você sempre morou com um, não?

Você não sabe o que eu daria para saber como você está _lá do outro lado_, saber o que você sente.

O **eterno sofrimento**.

Espero que você esteja sofrendo agora.

E que sofra eternamente.

_Você merece_.

E _você sabe_ disso.

Se não soubesse não teria se matado.

Você foi _fraca_, Kagome.

Achou que se matando você acabaria com a sua agonia.

Mas você **errou**.

E você está pagando caro por isso.

Eu só lhe peço uma única coisa, **minha** **irmã**.

"Espere-me." – Oh, Kagome, me espere aonde quer que você esteja. Porque eu sei que iremos para o mesmo lugar.

Quero ver de perto o seu sofrimento.

Você não pode me negar isso.

**_Eu acredito que nosso amor pode nos ver através da morte_**

- Miroku, vamos, por favor. – Sango suplicou para que fôssemos. Minha namorada se deprimia cada vez mais ao fitar aquele caixão branco e saber que você estaria lá.

Ela te adorava, Kagome.

Você era como a _irmãzinha_ que ela nunca teve.

Você supriu a necessidade fraterna de Sango quando Kohaku se foi.

Mas você **a traiu**.

É, Kagome.

Você apunhalou-a pelas costas.

Foi tão falsa e _fingida_ quanto eu.

_E eu adorei isto_.

- Ainda não, meu amor. – pedi mais um tempo. Ela concordou.

Sango entendia como um irmão se sentia com a perda de outro, ela já sentira o mesmo...

Ela entendia um irmão.

Mas não** me** entenderia.

Oh, eu precisava ficar o máximo de tempo possível ali com você, Kagome.

Eu necessitava ver de perto sua derrota.

Carecia observar todas as pessoas dentro desse cemitério que choravam por você.

Eu precisava ver todas as pessoas que **te amavam**, minha irmã.

Você era tão querida, Kagome.

Mas eu fui o único a quem **você amou** de verdade. De todos esses que estão presentes.

E você, a única pela qual eu senti algo.

Eu te odiei, lembra-se?

Ninguém me despertara sentimento nenhum, Kagome.

**Só você**.

Os nossos sentimentos vão nos ligar _para sempre_.

**_Eu quero ser como você  
Repousar frio na terra como você_**

O **amor** e o **ódio**.

Nós dois realmente somos belíssimos opostos.

Mas eu não queria ser oposto a você, _querida_.

Desejava ser _como você_.

E para realizar essa minha cobiça eu lhe usei.

Ah, Kagome.

Eu te usei.

_Você não sabia_.

Porém, por trás do meu cativante sorriso minha mente calculista trabalhava.

Eu desejava te derrubar.

Mas eu precisava de sua _confiança _para isso... Eu precisava de **seu amor**.

Meu ego clamava pela sua afeição.

Eu necessitava te usar da pior forma possível para me sentir satisfeito.

E você nem desconfiou...

Minha doce Kagome, você **era** tão _ingênua_ e _pura_. Foi deliciosamente fácil te enganar. Oh, como foi.

_Anteontem_ ainda estava na minha mente.

Você se _entregou_ a mim, Kagome.

Você me confiou sua virgindade.

Mas eu não fui delicado com você, eu não era o tipo de homem doce e suave.

Era violento e rude. O seu _oposto_.

Mas você não ligou.

Você **me amou**. E eu **te castigue**.

Infligi a você todo o ódio que sentia.

E você não reclamou.

_Nunca reclamaria_.

Continuou proferindo inúmeras juras de amor.

Você era tão carinhosa...

Eu fico pensando, o que será que seu hanyou ia pensar ao saber que a querida e _idolatrada_ namorada dele havia transado com o próprio irmão?

Ele ia morrer de raiva, Kagome.

Inuyasha sentiria **ódio **de nós.

Porém, o dele não seria maior que o meu.

**_Há espaço aí dentro para dois e eu não estou de luto por você  
Eu estou indo por você_**

Vejo algumas pessoas segurarem nossa mãe. Ela se debatia e tentava se aproximar de seu túmulo. Papai, Inuyasha e o pai de Sango a impediram. Ela queria abrir sua sepultura.

Você acredita nisso, Kagome?

Sango me abraçou. Ela tinha medo. _Eu sabia_, apenas ao olhar para seus olhos castanhos. Seus lábios se cerravam enquanto ela procurava minha proteção.

Eu a protegi, Kagome.

Não porque eu gostasse dela, mas porque eu te odiava.

E eu queria que você sofresse a me ver com ela.

Porque você me amava, Kagome.

Essa era sua **fraqueza**.

Você tinha uma fraqueza, _Senhorita Perfeição_.

**O amor**.

E eu me aproveitei dele.

E me aproveitarei, quanto mais eu puder, dessa sua _patética fraqueza_.

- Não se preocupe, Miroku. – Sango chamou minha atenção. – Eu vou sempre estar com você. – disse tentando me confortar. Rodeou as mãos pelo meu pescoço e me deu um afetuoso abraço.

Era uma graça vê-la tentando me consolar. Ela que mal se agüentava de tristeza tentava aliviar a minha.

Oh, Sango. É muito bonito de sua parte. Mas eu não preciso disso, penso.

Levanto delicadamente o rosto bonito dela e faço-a me encarar:

- _**Eu sei**_, meu amor. – meu tom era afável e meigo. Fito rapidamente o epitáfio da sua sepultura.

Seu nome, data de nascimento e morte. Só. _Aquilo_ agora era você, Kagome. Você era resumida ao seu nome e alguns números. A única coisa valiosa ali era o vestígio da nobre família 'Higurashi' em seu sobrenome, nada mais. Porém, para mim o respeitável em seu túmulo era o 'Kagome'.

Nada foi tão grandioso quanto o que você era. Nenhum sobrenome era tão importante quanto o que um dia você significou para as pessoas.

O 'Higurashi' não era tão imponente quanto você, minha irmã. Seu ser expressava muito além de um nome de família.

**_Você não está sozinha  
Não importa o que te disseram, você não está sozinha_**

Olho para os lábios de Sango. Eles tremiam. Os olhos e nariz vermelhos devido ao choro contrastavam com a delicada boca inchada. Aproximei meu rosto do dela. Minha namorada recuou tentando avisar-me com o olhar que ali não era local propício para beijos.

Eu não quero nem saber, contando que a Kagome veja.

Eu malvadamente puxo Sango pelo pescoço, dando-lhe um caloroso beijo, que nada combinava com a cerimônia.

Rude.

Como o último beijo que eu dera em sua boca, Kagome. Meus lábios se prensavam e minha língua invadia a boca frágil dela exigentemente assim como a sua _anteontem_.

Mas a boca de Sango não possuía o mesmo do sabor da sua.

Ela _não era você, Kagome_.

Como muitas vezes eu tentava imaginar.

Queria que estivesse viva para me beijar, Kagome.

Eu lhe daria meu beijo amargo novamente.

Eu lhe **envenenaria**.

Novamente...

Eu sorrio após a caricia, enquanto Sango coradamente se recompõe. Algumas velhas senhoras nos olham acusadoramente.

Aqui não é lugar para isso, elas deviam pensar.

Que vão para o inferno todas elas.

Leve-as para o inferno, Kagome.

Ou não. Era melhor não.

Deixe-as aqui por enquanto.

E _me espere no inferno_.

Em breve estarei ao seu lado.

E você não mais estará sozinha, Senhorita Perfeição.

**_Eu estarei bem ao seu lado para todo o sempre_**

Seremos livres, Kagome. Oh, sim.

Poderemos, enfim, nos completar em paz.

Enfim poderei **te odiar em paz**.

Nossas existências _permanecerão infelizes_.

Sofreremos juntos, minha irmã.

E ninguém nos julgará.

Porque estaremos **juntos**.

Para sempre.

E nós finalmente poderemos constatar a verdade.

**Nós somos iguais**.

_Malditamente_ iguais, Kagome.

**_Eu quero ser como você, maninha  
Repousar frio na terra como você fez_**

Observo mais uma vez nossa mãe. Kikyou estava cuidando dela. Ela estava em boas mãos, _nós sabíamos_.

Algo que eu nunca senti invade meu peito ao ver a Senhora Higurashi naquele estado deplorável.

Era **culpa**.

Eu estava me sentindo culpado, Kagome.

_Aquilo doía_, _minha irmã_.

Saber que alguém importante sofre por seus atos dói.

Será que você se sentiria assim se soubesse a verdade antes?

Você ia se sentir culpada pela minha dor?

Será que ia, Kagome?

Eu quero que você sinta isso. A dor da culpa é forte demais. O coração se comprime.

Oh, Kagome, por favor, sinta isso.

Eu preciso que você sinta.

A minha **obsessão** por você clama pela sua culpa.

Sinta, Kagome.

Aonde quer que você esteja, _sinta_.

**_Há espaço aí dentro para dois e eu não estou de luto por você_**

Minha namorada me chama para ir até a _Senhora Higurashi_. Ela estava preocupada. Digo-lhe para ir até lá, eu ficaria ali com você.

Não iria até nossa mãe.

_Nunca iria_.

Vê-la sofrer daquela forma por você fazia com que eu me sentisse **culpado**.

**Eu** era o _culpado_ pela sua morte.

_Eu sabia_.

Mas eu não me arrependia, Kagome.

_Só quando eu olhava para a mamãe._

Jamais poderia encará-la da mesma forma.

Eu** matei** a filha dela.

Eu _fiz você se matar_, Kagome.

Ela iria **me odiar **se soubesse da verdade.

Oh, Kagome, não permita que ela me odeie.

Não deixe que me odeiem, _por favor_.

Pelo amor que você sente, me prometa, não deixá-los me detestarem.

Promete, Kagome?

Mantenha esse nosso **segredo sórdido**.

Não deixe ninguém saber.

Era _proibido_ falar, você se lembra?

Não quebre nosso pacto, Kagome.

**_E quando nos deitarmos numa felicidade silenciosa  
Eu sei, você se lembrará de mim_**

Não se esqueça do que nós prometemos.

Não esqueça.

Talvez quando nos reencontramos poderemos ser felizes, minha irmã.

Eu, você e o **meu ódio**. Ele irá comigo. Ele _sempre esteve_ comigo.

**Você não se importa**, não é Kagome?

Conviveu com ele há anos, é lógico que não se importa.

Mesmo que eu o confessasse você me amaria, não?

_Eu sei_ que amaria...

E mesmo que você mergulhe no esquecimento eterno você não me esqueceria, não é?

Assegure-me de que você não me esquecerá, Kagome.

_Por favor_.

Lembre-se...

Eu _preciso_ que você se _lembre_...

Não esqueça, isso **me mataria**.

Pelo seu **amor**, não **me** esqueça, Senhorita Perfeição.

**_Eu quero ser como você  
Repousar fria na terra como você_**

Estava preocupado com o rumo que as coisas tomariam daqui em diante. _Você não encontrava-se mais aqui_.

O que seria de mim agora? Era o seu oposto, mas e agora que você não mais existia? O que eu seria?

Senti uma mão em meu ombro. Virei-me e fitei meu pai olhando-me.

Ele não disse nada, mas eu entendi.

Compreendi o olhar dele, e fiquei extremamente feliz com isso.

Eu estava feliz, Kagome.

Nunca me senti tão feliz assim, minha irmã.

_Ele havia me aceitado_.

Nosso pai finalmente me aceitou, Kagome.

Finalmente você não era mais a preferida.

Eu era agora tão querido quanto você.

Sua derrota estava próxima, Kagome.

Oh, estava deliciosamente próxima.

Ele me abraçou.

Não havia necessidade de palavras, eu entendia.

_Eu sabia_ o que ele queria me dizer.

Quando nos soltamos ele olhou para minha mão estranhamente. Segui seu olhar e dei um sorriso sem graça:

- Lembram-me ela. – expliquei.

Nosso pai assentiu concordando.

**_Há espaço aí dentro para dois e eu não estou de luto por você  
Eu estou indo por você_**

Era uma _rosa amarela_.

Caminhei para sua sepultura novamente, agora com _ela_ em minhas mãos.

Em cima daquela terra fúnebre havia inúmeras flores.

Margaridas, Girassóis, Cravos, Lírios.

Todas em colorações bem alegres e vivas. Você amava flores assim.

Todos sabiam.

**Nenhuma rosa**.

Branca, vermelha ou _amarela_.

Nenhuma.

Seria apenas _a minha_.

A única...

Você não gostava de rosas.

Detestava rosas.

Principalmente, as _pálidas_ rosas amarelas.

Odiava rosas.

Você **odiava**, Kagome.

As rosas foram a única coisa que você um dia me já disse odiar.

_Odiava rosas_.

Todos gostavam tanto dessa famosa flor. Por que você não? Eu me fiz uma vez essa pergunta.

Talvez eu soubesse...

Ela era conhecida demais, boa demais, perfeita demais para você, Kagome.

Assim como você para mim.

Enfim, eu descobrira o porquê de você detestar rosas...

**Inveja**.

_O mesmo motivo pelo qual eu te odiava_...

Você queria ser como uma rosa.

Assim como eu queria ser como você...

Beijei de leve as esbranquiçadas pétalas amarelas daquela rosa, como eu fizera com a sua mão no momento em que a puseram naquele caixão, e a coloquei ao lado das outras flores.

Eu sabia que se você as visse, notaria logo a minha rosa, _Kagome_.

E _você saberia_ que fui eu quem a deixou lá.

Você a reconheceria, minha irmã.

Lembrar-se-ia...

Por que agora _você sabe_.

**Você sabe que eu te odeio**.

_E a rosa provava isso._

Olho mais uma vez para o epitáfio.

- Até breve, minha irmã. – sussurrei para a terra.

Caminhei até Sango. Ela me esperava. Passei a mão pelo ombro dela, protegendo-a do vento frio que agora cortava o ambiente.

Era você, Kagome.

_Eu sabia_.

**Espere-me, minha Kagome**.

Logo irei contigo para a _eternidade_...

Passamos pela porta do cemitério, lentamente virei meu rosto para a sua sepultura.

Um sorriso débil brotou em minha face:

"_**Eu finalmente te ganhei, Kagome Higurashi**_**." **

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**Nota da Autora: **Se vocês acham que essa humilde fic maléfica merece, reviewnize ela. (: Ou então, o Miroku do mal vai puxar seu pé de noite, hoho'.


End file.
